The Usurper
by Shortchannel4
Summary: Rain has taken control of Outworld following Shao Kahn's death. And with it, its women.


**A/N: Warning, some heavy BDSM and sex in this story. **

* * *

Playing a small beat by slapping his quads in a bad rhythm, Rain sat on the late Shao Kahn's throne, slightly bored. He wasn't quite sure who killed the emperor, was it Liu Kang, that Kung Lao person or Raiden the thunder god? Didn't really matter, he was dead.

In the chaos that followed, many realms declared their independence and broke away. That included his own home realm, Edenia. Rain, son of Argus just walked into Shao Kahn's palace when no one was looking and claimed it. There was little resistance and Shao Kahn's human guards quickly declared their loyalty to the purple clad warrior.

Aside from having to beat Baraka into submission to acquire the loyalty to the Tarkatan horde, his only other problem was with Shao Kahn's legitimate heir. She didn't even fight him, she just cursed at him with childish remarks and left. Since then he's been sitting in his throne, wondering what to do next.

"I really should change this throne, the giant skull is just overkill." Rain turned his head and stared at the grotesque skull faced seat, his eyes glaring at the throne. "I don't want to stare at Shao Kahn's face every time I come in here." The would-be-emperor, at that point, sensed a presence entering his throne room. For a moment he thought it was Baraka, but it was someone a bit more dangerous. "Hello." He said, trying not to let his amusement show.

Mileena stayed quiet as she glared at him, approaching and stopping a few meters in front of him.

"You're still not sour about all this are you? You should have been faster." He said. The woman was Shao Kahn's adopted daughter, so she technically had more right to be sitting in that chair then he did. But Rain is the son of a god. And that tends to trump adoptive lineage.

The woman rolled her yellow eyes, and walked a bit to her right, leaning against one of the heavy columns. Mileena was a sensual being, with a curvy fit body, and toned muscles befitting that of warrior woman like her. What she wore barely hid it either, her one piece purple body suit showing off her stomach and cleavage leaving little to the imagination. The high heel boots that reached her upper thighs accentuated her long legs. She had shoulder length smooth black hair.

But few people, Rain included, knew what was under her veil. Her Tarkatan genes manifested by having a Tarkatan mouth in place of a humanoid one. Which meant two rows of big sharp teeth meant for maiming. Still, she was beautiful. And in Rain's opinion, more than the Edenian woman she was cloned from.

With a shrug of her shoulders she said "Meh, did my show of displeasure sink into that head of yours?"

"…It's been four days Mileena. That's exactly the length of time since you had your outburst and left with your tantrum." Mileena had snuck into the castle exactly four hours after Rain claimed it and found her adoptive father's seat taken. She was not happy, to say the least, and she shouted and stomped her feet. But otherwise didn't really challenge Rain, nor did she try to take it by force. She left screaming more obscenities at him.

"Well…even though I'm Shao Khan's _true heir…_" She spat with some venom in her tone. "It doesn't really look like you're having fun and the whole empress thing sounds so dull. So I don't really care anymore."

"Then what are you doing here?" He asked. Mileena raised her hands, stretching her back against the column. She didn't answer. "You're bored aren't you?" She continued to ignore him as she stretched her muscles.

Finally, with a sigh, she said "There's nothing to do out there…"Mileena's stoic demeanor was cracking and her brat like attitude was apparent. "I've been scouting around. The stupid four-arms and the horsies are about go to war."

"Wait what!?" Rain said, getting up from the throne and walking towards the woman. "The Shokan and Centurians? Now?"

"With no emperor to listen too, they have nothing to hold back their hatred for each other." Rain walked past Mileena, then back towards the throne and then back again. He was pacing, thinking of the gravity of the situation. "Hey!" Mileena tried to get his attention.

"Them going to war now would tear this realm apart…It's time for me to step up." Without noticing, he had walked up to her and grabbed her by her shoulders. Mileena gave him a bewildered look. Rain reached into his belt and took a canteen. He stepped back, lowered his mask, and took a small sip. Mileena was then offered some.

"I'm not thirsty." The Edenian put the canteen away and strode towards the door. "What are you going to do?" Mileena asked as she began to follow the pacing Rain.

"I'm going to the Shokan and subjugate them, I think that's pretty clear." He said.

"With what army? What fighters? You can't just march in there with a ragtag group of Tarkata and expect to conquer people who value strength." She explained, crossing her arms.

With little patience for her, he turned to her and asked, with the best wit he could come up with "Then why don't you help me o' wicked witch of the west?" He said. Mileena uncrossed her arms, glaring at the man.

"Well…I haven't had a decent kombat fight in a long time." She reminisced of more violent times. "Listen, I'm good, and you're good. But we're still not gonna accomplish much…" Mileena looked around. "Unless…where is she?"

"Where's who?"

"Oh…you don't know. You haven't explored this castle well, come with me."

* * *

Mileena led Rain down into dungeons. The pools had been cleared of acid and the dead bodies that Shao Kahn loved so much. It still smelled horribly. They reached the holding cells, all empty, with blood stains all over.

"I really need to clean this up."

"But what's a dungeon without a little blood and guts?" Mileena asked as they approached a wall.

"Still a dungeon." Rain said. Mileena sighed as she pressed one of the stones, pushing it in as the wall opened in front of them.

Rain's eyes opened in complete surprise. They were in a large chamber and centered on it were two pillars. From those pillars a woman stood, her arms chained to each pillar. She had striking red hair, with a small black streak, and she was dressed with even less clothes than Mileena. Her top, with shoulder guards, stopped right below her breasts, and her bottom was covered with nothing but a red loincloth. Much like all the women kombatants Rain has encountered, she had high heel boots.

"I…forgot about her, I thought she was killed." He said, staring at her. Skarlett's eyes seemed groggy, looking like she was half asleep. Her eyes shifted and began looking at Rain, ignoring Mileena.

"Nah, she's extremely hard to kill." She said as she walked with glee towards the woman, hugging her by her waist. "Me and Skarly are best friends, she doesn't talk much, but she's a good listener." Mileena lowered her veil, showing her monstrous rows of Tarkatan teeth. Her long tongue crept out of her mouth and licked the side of Skarlett's face.

"She's a construct made of blood, I don't think she really cares what you have to say."

"Shhh, don't listen to him, he's a big menie." Mileena covered her mouth once more, but continued to snuggle onto the woman. Skarlett's eyes continued to look straight at Rain.

"She's staring at me…" He was beginning to get unnerved by her. "And stop molesting her."

"Come closer, she's in a lethargic state now, but you're the one that has gonna have to activate her." She said, letting go of Skarlett.

"What? How?" Rain hesitantly approached the chained woman, whose eyes never left him.

"She'll need to drink some of your blood." The obvious ritual, thought Rain and then he reprimanded himself for the momentary ignorance.

"Of course." Rain stood in front of the woman and removed some of the red hair from her face.

"Your divine blood will be especially helpful."

"How do you know about that?" Rain gave Mileena a suspicious look, but turned his attention back to Skarlett. "Doesn't really matter." He pulled down Skarlet's mask.

She had full normal lips, he was a bit relieved, since he expected another Mileena. He opened her mouth, and she had normal white teeth, despite apparently not taking care of her own hygiene all this time. She unsurprisingly smelled like blood, not a smell that bothered Rain too much. Her teeth were average, but her canines seem to be longer and sharper than normal.

He extended his hand to Mileena, she understood immediately and placed one her sai on it. He sliced open his right palm and then used his other hand to hold Skarlett's head upward. He held his right hand over her open mouth as the blood began dripping inside it. Rain balled his fist, causing more blood to fall. Skarlett gave a loud moan as she began drinking, using her tongue to swipe any that fell outside her lips. Once it stopped dripping, he stepped back.

"Skarly?" Mileena said.

"The blood of Edenia." Skarlett finally spoke.

"Yes…" Rain said, as Skarlett stood up straight. Rain gave Mileena back her sai.

"What is your desire master?"

"Master? Geez, at least make him work for it!" Mileena said and then continued "My theory on the blood of Argus overriding Shao Kahn's orders were true." She placed her hand under her chin pensively.

"Again…how do you know all this?"

Mileena merely gave him a small chuckle. Rain turned his attention back to Skarlett, whose hands turned into a bloody state and reformed themselves outside the chains. She bowed before the Edenian man.

"Yay, Skarly's back."

* * *

Back in the throne room, they convened, with Baraka there as well. Rain had Skarlett change to a different outfit, one that slightly covered her skin more with a hood in addition to her veil.

"So, we march the Tarkatans and have Skarlet lead our forces…" Rain said, sitting on his throne, preparing to invade the Shokan lands.

"No no, you don't need to do any of that. We can do this without marching armies anywhere." Mileena said, twiddling her sai in her hand.

"How so?"

"Shao Kahn apparently won their loyalty by beating their best warriors, including the Shokan king. That's what you gotta do. Go there and demand to fight, they will gladly give it you. Honor and all that jazz." She said with a dismissive wave.

"How many fighters should we bring?"

"We three should be enough."

"Are you sure?" Rain said.

"Trust me, we're good. Skarlett will do most of the work, but I'll get myself dirty as well…heh heh." Skarlett herself stayed quiet.

"In that case…we'll leave immediately. Baraka!" He called out to the Tarkatan as he walked from his throne toward the two woman.

"My lord?"

"Lock the castle down, you're in charge while I'm gone." He said, stopping in the middle of Mileena and Skarlett.

"Yes master." Baraka said with a slight bow. Rain grabbed both their hands and with his power turned themselves into water and splash into the ground, his mode of teleportation. Baraka stared at the puddle, annoyed because he knew he'd have to mop it.

* * *

The trio reappeared in the region of Kuatan, home of the Shokan, an arid and harsh area. Rain and Mileena had both been here before for one reason or another.

"Once we go in, we'll be escorted to the Shokan King, and then we'll have to beat their best warriors until they submit." Mileena said.

Sure enough, they were soon found by Tigran Shokan scouts and led back to the grand palace of the Shokan King. All the Shokan they saw, man and woman, were armored up and ready to strike. It seemed they had got there just in time.

"Well well, look who's here." Prince Goro said, fully suited up in steel armor. "The Edenian traitor, the by-product of a failed science experiment and the monster." They reached the courtyard of their palace, where a large number of them were gathered, ready for war with the Centurians. Sheeva and Kintaro stood near Goro, each of them eyeing the trio with suspicion. Seated on a high chair was King Gorbak, Goro's father, an older Shokan with greying hair and beard. Seated next to him was Queen Mai, his wife, and while her face and hair were slightly aged, her body was still very nubile.

"Nice to see you too Goro…" Mileena said. "Sheeva…" She looked at her old ally, whom looked away.

"Let me guess, you're here to dissuade us from going to war with the Centurians." Goro said, walking towards the center of the crowd. "…but we don't dissuade easily do we?" He raised his upper arms as the Shokan roared in support.

"I'm not here to dissuade anyone. I'm here for you to swear fealty to the new emperor of Outworld." Rain said closing in on Goro and pointing his finger to the Shokan's face. Goro, at first shocked at Rain's forwardness, quickly laughed hard. The rest of the Shokan joined in their prince's laughter.

"What? You, Mileena and that beast?" Goro said with amusement.

"Open your eyes boy." King Gorbak spoke, getting up from his chair. "They bring themselves here, they obviously mean to show us their strength. Respectable…" King Gorbak approached Rain, standing next to his son. "But tell me Edenian, Shao Kahn was a god. What of you?"

Rain looked at Mileena momentarily and then looked back at the King. "Then you have nothing to worry about do you?"

Gorbak smiled and returned to his chair. "You sit in Shao Kahn's chair, let's see if you have half his balls, o' emperor..." He said, taking a sip from his goblet.

* * *

Mileena dodged a punch from below, with her opponent winded, she took this chance to deliver an uppercut, launching the Shokan into the air. She teleported above him and punched him in midair, sending him back down on the ground. He was out cold, and Mileena barely suffered any injury. This was her fourth total opponent so far. She grabbed her sai and approached the unconscious Shokan. She looked back at Rain, who shook his head.

Mileena stopped and growled in annoyance, putting away her sai, but then delivered one kick to the Shokan's ribs. She then raised her arms in the air, reveling in her own victory and the Shokan roared in approval. They care not who wins, but who spills blood. "Mileena wins." King Gorbak proclaimed.

She had been right, Skarlett had defeated all he opponents and Mileena did her share as well. He ordered them both to avoid killing their opponents unless they had too. He wanted to keep as many of them alive as possible. Unfortunately Skarlett had overindulged in her bloodlust in one of her matches and accidently drained her opponent dry of his blood. Mileena returned to Rain's side, grabbing his canteen, lowering her mask and pouring the contents into her monstrous mouth.

Rain wondered how much more they had to beat, he didn't want them at a disadvantage if the Centurians were to attack.

"Enough of this farce!" Sheeva said, throwing her weapons on the floor.

"Sheeva…" Goro hissed lowly.

"No, while we entertain this Edenian fool, the Centurians march, we waste able bodied warriors here. You…" She jumped from where she was high on the air and her descent caused a small tremor around her. She straightened herself and pointed at Rain angrily. "No more sitting idly would-be-emperor. I challenge you directly!"

"She's challenged you directly. You have to kill her." Mileena said, digging into a satchel she bought.

"No, she's more valuable alive."

"Yeah, I'd imagine you'll say that. If you won't kill her, you'll have to humiliate and dishonor her. When you've defeated her, look to me, I'll give you something." She put the satchel down. He turned back to Sheeva.

"Accepted…" Rain answered, he walked and took his position opposite of the shokan woman. Sheeva undid her heavy chainmail armor, leaving only her armguard, vambaraces and a one piece red suit which only covered her nipples and groin. She was a beautiful specimen of Shokan, her hair growing in the center of her head between two pairs of horns, long and tied into a braid. Edenian standards of beauty be dammed, he'd fuck her. She was also one of the strongest warriors in the realms, only Goro and perhaps Kintaro passing her in brute strength.

"I always thought you had nice tits Sheeva."

"Fuck you." She answered swiftly and with a fire ball towards him, signifying the match starting. Rain threw a projectile of water, stopping the fireball as it evaporated into air.

* * *

Rain had the edge most of the time, Sheeva did manage to break one of his ribs, but she was in much worse shape. Some of her skin was red from his heated water blasts, she had fractures herself, and she had a broken lip and several cuts. On top of that, she was also clearly more winded than he was.

He enjoyed the match, but it was time to finish this. Rain began moving his hands in a circular motion as water appeared around him. As Sheeva charged towards him he fired a blast at her, encasing her in a big bubble of water.

By moving his hand rhythmically, he was able to control how the bubble floated and incidentally prevented his foe from escaping. She was flailing widely inside, trying to breathe and slowly drowning. Rain wouldn't let her run out of air. He moved his hands down fast and the bubble slammed Sheeva's body to the ground.

Sheeva however was still conscious, and she tried to crawl, but she could barely move. King Gorbak was about to proclaim Rain the winner, but he saw the Edenian wasn't quite done with her. Mileena walked towards Rain and handed him Shokan chains, handcuffs meant to bind the arms of the four armed people.

Rain walked back to the defeated woman, who saw what he had in his hands, and tried to crawl away. But Rain quickly grabbed a pair of wrists and chained them, while he placed his knee on the other two. He then cuffed the other pair.

"Fuck…you…Rain…"She said. The Edenian smiled at her retort and turned to sit on her back, facing her posterior. He had a clear view of her buttocks and he very much liked the sight of it. "Nice ass, not too big, but still…" He gave her right cheek a brutal smack.

"Ah!"

"…perfect for a firm slap."

"I'm going to kill you!" She screamed. He delivered a smack to her other buttock. She tried to squirm as he continued to spank her. But even with her strength, she was much too weak to escape.

"Rip her fucking clothes off!" Mileena shouted.

"You heard her Sheeva." Rain said as he grabbed the bottom of her red suit, the string part between her ass cheeks.

"No!" Sheeva warned.

Rain pulled.

Hard.

And gave her a terrible wedgie. "Ahhh!" She could feel her dress being pulled hard between her buttocks, and was beginning to dig between her labia. It was a weird sort of discomforting pain and she didn't want to push it. "You…son of a…ahhh!" He gave another hard tug, and the fabric began to break. With one final pull, he would definitely rip it off. And he did, he ripped off her clothes, pulling all the fabric with him.

He stood triumphantly over her, his feet on her back and raised the torn red suit in his hand. The Shokan cheered for him. Goro was pressing his fingers on his forehead in disappointment, while Kintaro crossed his arm and shook his head. Rain stepped to the side as two Shokan came and dragged Sheeva away. She had more than just lost, she was humiliated and dishonored, and death would have been preferable in the eyes of the Shokan. King Gorbak raised his hand, ordering all the Shokan to silence.

"There's no point in carrying this further. If you can beat Sheeva in this shape, then you could beat my son too. Very well Lord Rain, we pledge our fealty to you…" King Gorbak stood, along with his wife and bowed. Every single Shokan followed suit, bowing to the Edenian usurper. "All hail Emperor Rain!"

"Hail Emperor Rain!" They repeated.

"I thank you for this opportunity King Gorbak." Rain said, with a polite bow of his own.

"There is still the matter of the Centurians. What would you have us do?" King Gorbak asked as he straightened himself. Rain looked around, to Mileena, to Skarlett and then back to King Gorbak. He would need to try and force them to stop fighting, and then turn both armies on the rest of Outworld to pacify it.

"Stay here, fortify Kuatan. I will deal with the Centurians." Rain looked towards the Shokan prince. "Goro, if you would do me the honor of taking your place at the emperor's side?"

"Of course." The shokan prince said and joined up with Rain's group. "I would like to take Sheeva as well." The Shokan guards bought Sheeva back out, now fitted with leg chains and small white loincloth to give her some modesty, though her breasts were still bare for all to see.

"Take her, she's not welcome here anymore." He said as the guards pushed her before Rain's feet.

"Come on sweetheart, you and me are going to have some fun!" Mileena teased, grabbing Sheeva by her arms.

"We'll keep in touch." Rain and his group's bodies turned to water and fell.

* * *

They reformed into the throne room, shaking off some of the water they might had on their clothes

"Baraka! Where are you?" Rain shouted, looking for his Tarkatan general.

"Here master." Baraka appeared, having dutifully taken care of the palace while he was gone.

"Send a message to the Centurians, ask for an envoy to be sent here." Rain said. Baraka, with a small bow, left. "Goro, take some rest, I need you with a level head for when the envoy gets here."

"Are my chambers still here?"

"I believe so."

"Call on me when they get here then, my lord." The Shokan prince said as he left the throne room.

"What are you going to do with me?" Sheeva, whose boisterous attitude was now long gone, asked. Mileena was hanging on to her firmly, not letting her go. Rain turned and faced the woman, lowering his mask, grabbing her chin, lowering her head to his and planting a long kiss on her mouth. Rain licked the blood off her lip and then let go. Sheeva's face was that of confusion, her eyes wide open, not comprehending what just happened. She then tried to feign disgust, but it was much too late. Rain covered his mouth again.

"Put her in the dungeon, I'll be there soon." As Mileena took her away, she lifted the back of her loincloth, looking at the hand print Rain had left on Sheeva's ass. She giggled the whole way through.

"Skarlett, you're a gift from the gods, um…"The red-clad woman gave him a blank expression. "Go…have some leisure time to yourself."

"Leisure…time?" She asked, confused.

"Go and do things you enjoy." He could see she wasn't quite comprehending. Rain wasn't a good person…at all, but there things he wouldn't do and lines he wouldn't cross. Like create a being just for the single purpose of eliminating his enemies. He wasn't going to just chain her up when he didn't need too. He could chain her up for…other purposes, but he wouldn't put her away like some tool.

Her soul must be screaming for gratification.

"I will…try master." She said.

"Good." And before his eyes, Skarlett's body turned into blood, disappearing on the floor.

* * *

"Heh heh…you remember the fun we had together Sheeva?" Mileena had chained up the shokan woman in the middle of the dungeon, her upper arms stretched above and to her sides. Her lower arms were bound behind her back. Mileena was fondling her, teasing and drawing little circles on her skin. Sheeva was in such a state of loathing for everything around her that she didn't care.

"Leave me in peace Mileena." She said sadly.

"Come on, don't be like that." Sheeva was one of the few people that would happily sleep with her regardless of her monstrous mouth back when they both followed Shao Kahn. So she had a bit of soft spot for the woman. And while she enjoyed seeing her tied up and a little roughed up, she was getting a bit bothered by her mental state. And guilty too, since dishonoring her like that was her idea. But as earthrealmers say, if you shoot for the king, you better kill him. And Rain needed to assert his authority. "Why am I even helping him anyways? Eh, whatever." She thought. She could here Rain's footsteps entering the dungeon. "Heh heh, have fun." She said, imitating a kiss by planting her veiled mouth on Sheeva's cheek. She then walked with a hop in her step, crossing Rain.

"Hey, you were pretty good out there." He opened his arm, putting it around Mileena's waist.

"That's what I was made for." And indeed she was. The Edenian clone of princess Kitana was one of the most dangerous beings in all the realms. Her magical prowess is perhaps underdeveloped, only limiting too short range teleportation and the summoning of her weapons. But the mixture of tarkatan blood makes a savage unpredictable fighter.

She could, under the right circumstances, kill a god.

Rain put both his hands around her waist and bought her close. "Ho ho, I didn't know you'd be this grateful." She said. "I could smell your arousal. Are you gonna use it all on Sheeva. Maybe you could save some for me?" Rain gave her a small kiss over her veil, let her go and gave her ass a slap.

"We'll see how this goes. You should rest up too." He said. Mileena blew him a kiss and continued on her way. Rain then walked towards Sheeva.

"You should've killed me, I'm never allowed back to my homelands." She said.

"I did what I had to do. Shao Kahn has done far worse to your people and the rest of Outworld. But you never spoke up. I get one girl exiled and now I'm a bad guy?"

"I WAS A NOBLE! DESCENDED FROM A LONG LINE OF DRACO SHOKAN WARRIROS! I WAS ONE OF SHAO KAHN'S MOST TRUSTED GENERALS!" She shouted, a small tear running down her right eye. She lowered her head. "Please just end me…"

"Nop." Rain said.

With a sigh, Sheeva said "Then do your worst…" Rain began moving his hands, summoning water all around him. "Here we go…" Sheeva thought. The water began to snake around Sheeva, trailing and flowing on her skin. It began to glow, and it immediately had a euphoric effect on her. The water covered her head, but it strangely still allowed her to breathe. She moaned loudly, unsure of what was happening. But before she knew it, the water dropped, leaving her body wet. But she looked down, all her wounds were healed and she couldn't feel her fractures anymore. "You…you healed me."

"Don't thank me quite yet. I just didn't want to break you too fast." He said, approaching her and removing her loincloth. She blushed at the sight of being naked before him, as if her humiliation couldn't get worse. "Tell me…did Shokan men lust after you?" He moved his hands through her abs, enjoying the muscles her body had. She may be strong, but she wasn't bulky and was quite feminine.

What a stupid question he asked, was her thoughts. She looked away, still blushing, but answered regardless.

"Please, they have one the lowest sex drives you'll ever see. We have to fight them to get their attention during mating season. Why do you think our population isn't exactly high?" She said. Rain continued to explore her body.

"Well…you'll find us two armed people to be a bit different." He flicked her nippled, causing a small gasp to escape her lips.

"I…I didn't really think edenian men would find us attractive." Now she was actually curious. In all her years in Shao Kahn's service she was only hit on a few times by men of other species. Most others weren't attracted to her, and most were just scared as well. Strangely, she found bed partners in the same sex, like Mileena.

"There's a few things to consider. First, you may be Shokan, but you're still a woman." He proved that to her by cupping one of her breasts. "Second…you'll find I'm of the most degenerate men around."

"You've never displayed interest when we served Shao Kahn."

"I've never seen you tied like this." He let her go and walked towards the walls. The racks on the wall were lined up with torture tools. She remembered using these when she was jailor for this dungeon. Now here she was, locked up in the same prison she worked for years.

"You really are a damn degenerate, deviant, asshole." She said. She stiffened when she saw him pick up a cat o'nine tails whip from the wall.

"What's wrong? You've survived beat downs, broken bones and near death. Does this really scare you?" He said holding the whip in front of her. She could see his damn smile behind his mask.

"N-no…" She said, looking away from him.

"Then you shouldn't mind a flogging like this too much would you?"

"Like I said, do your worst." He stepped behind her and put the whip against her body, she was shaking at the touch, with the straps of leather teasing her skin. Then, without warning, he pulled back and struck her across her buttocks. She held her breath, not making a sound. "Fuck, that stings." She thought as several red welts formed on her tender flesh at the site of impact. Rain patted her buttocks, massaged it and then gave it a good squeeze before striking her again. Once more, she held back her voice.

He teased her buttocks again with the whip, letting it touch her shaking skin. He pulled back and this time hit her back. She couldn't prevent a small sound escape her mouth, she gasped quickly. He hit her once more, back in the buttocks and she let out a small pained moan. "Fuck." She thought. She was succumbing too fast to the damn whip. Her day just kept getting worse.

He whipped her back again, she pulled on her chains while she grit her teeth. Her back and ass were now filled with red welts. The whip wasn't even that bad, it was one of those that wouldn't draw blood unless he hit her really hard.

The pain for Sheeva was weird. It wasn't the same pain felt when she would engage in kombat with an enemy. It was a sort of pain that travelled through her nerves, and into her womb and chest. Her nipples were stiff, which was unusual as the dungeon was on the warm side. Why was her breathing getting faster? He struck her again. It really didn't hurt that much, but it stung hard. She couldn't hold back her moans anymore. Every hit was now accompanied by her own pained vocals.

"Ahhh!" It was music to his ears.

She thought she was making making sounds because of the pain, but she was getting a feeling below her stomach, she thought at first it was her bladder telling she needed to empty it. But when she was struck again hard on the buttocks, she realized what was happening as she felt the moisture.

"No…no. Am I…enjoying this?" Her answer was clear when in the next strike, she moaned again loudly. "He can't see…he can't see." She crossed her legs. But sadly for her, the rubbing of her thighs made it worse. He stopped the flogging momentarily and walked next to her putting his hand between her legs. "Ugh." She moaned. He moved his head next to hers, taking his wet finger and putting it inside his mouth, savoring her juices. For some reason, that just caused her arousal to get worse.

"I knew it…" He said. Sheeva held her tongue, she would not give him the satisfaction.

"Aw!" Suddenly, he stuck a finger inside her as his other hand dropped the whip and cupped her breast. He bit into her shoulder, his body pressed against her aching back and behind. She could feel his erection through his clothes. With another finger, he touched her clit, causing the tall woman to moan even harder. She shook in her chains, her body moving on its own will. Without taking his hand out of her, he got in front of her, and pulled her head to his, giving her another deep kiss. His other hand held onto her waist firmly, not letting her go. But she was reciprocating with no hesitation, her tongue and his battling for domination. More saliva was exchanged as their tongues intertwined in harmony. His fingers dug deep inside but before she could get close to any kind of release however he pulled back, letting her go.

"You're a good kisser." Rain said as he covered his mouth again.

"Fuck you…" She said, but with a small smile. "You're not…you're going to finish me?"

Rain chuckled, his hand touching her stomach teasingly. "The worst kind of torture is the denial of orgasm."

"You wouldn't!"

"I am." He said, circling around her back again. She was still hot and bothered and now she wouldn't even get the relief of climaxing. She felt him grab something else, she shuddered in anticipation for whatever horror he had next. Suddenly his hands reached around her neck, placing a leather collar around it, with a small O ring meant for leashes.

"A collar?" She said to herself. "I can break this easily…" She noticed the gems placed on it however. "…unless they're magic."

"With this, you are officially my property." He gave her a small kiss on her cheek.

"Wondrous…" She was less concerned for her life state than she should have been. She's never been someone's whore before. For some reason, the thought of it didn't make her as angry as it should have. "If I'm going to be your concubine, shouldn't I get better quarters?"

"You'll be staying here for another week with more sessions like these. Mileena will be coming in as well and…reacquainting with you as friends."

"Joy…"

"After the week is over…we'll see. The centurian envoy should be here by now, so I must depart beloved." He said sarcastically, giving her another kiss.

"Aren't you going to heal me?"

"Nop, it's going to hurt when you sit." He picked up the whip, and held it in front of her face. She knew what he was asking and bit down, holding it in her mouth. "Mileena will be here to put you in your cell, if that whip is on the floor, she will use it." Sheeva groaned. With one final slap on her ass, he took his leave.

* * *

"Master, the centurian envoy is here." Baraka intercepted rain entering Shao Kahn's old council room.

"Good, bring him in." He said as he walked to his chair and sat down. Goro was next to him, sitting and awaiting the envoy as well.

They both heard hoof beats, as a large equine creature came through the door. A centurian had the lower body of a horse, and the upper body of a man. His head had curved downward horns, with white pupil-less eyes. He wore a brief in his front legs, covering that section of his body. Behind him swung a large white tail.

"Motaro, come on in." Rain beckoned him, but Motaro stared at his arch rival, Goro.

"Goro…"

"Motaro…"

"Peace..." Rain said sternly. Motaro took his place opposite of Goro, as he couldn't sit. Rain had left that space without a chair for that reason. "Now, let's begin with your list of grievances…"

Several hours passed with heated discussion, pointed fingers and raised voices. There was some progress, but it's hard to settle a history of violence between people.

"You know…and this is just me speaking…but this all looks like it was Shao Kahn keeping you in a constant state of tension and hostility all these years." Rain said.

"It's possible, maybe I was too blind to see it when I served at his side." Goro said, looking downward.

"Shao Khan's rapid favoring of me struck me as odd…but I wasn't complaining either." The Centurian said, with a small horse snort.

"Goro wins nine tournaments against Earthrealm, he loses one, and he's suddenly being pushed away. Position is earned through merit, not through quick decisions like that meant to keep people guessing. Shao Kahn reveled in chaos…I will bring order to Outrealm." He ranted with a strike to the table for emphasis.

"Well said my lord." Goro praised, Motaro nodded in approval.

"So…this is the contested holy site and this is the watering hole?" He said pointing to a map of outworld.

"No, this is the holy site and that's the fields." Goro corrected.

"Wait…the watering hole is the holy site?"

"Yes." Motaro answered.

"Heh…" Rain laughed to himself. And it continued much like that for the next hour or so, with progress made.

* * *

"I'll relay these terms to King Gorbak." Goro said. Motaro said nothing for a moment before finally answering.

"I'll do the same."

"Good, then it's settled." Rain turned his attention back to the map, he remembered the settlements to the south have declared themselves independent. With the combined Shokan and Centurian armies, he could pacify them. "Motaro, will you return here once you're done?"

"I will." He answered.

And with that, he dismissed them both and headed back to his throne room. As he sat on his throne, he heard screams coming from his dungeon. "Looks like she dropped the whip."


End file.
